


an act of service

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [16]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Rain, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hydroplaning, love language-acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: If it was even a few weeks ago Surina would have taken the opportunity to flirt or tease, but now she worries it’ll only drive Ava even further away. It had felt like they were finally getting somewhere. She knows that perhaps she should just cut her loses; the thought causes her heart to constrict in her chest. It’s far too gone for that now. Even if she tried to move on who could compare to Ava?
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain, Surina Batra/Ava du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 10





	an act of service

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmontly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 16: Rain

Surina was shocked when Ava caved and agreed to ride with her to the facility. The rain had been pouring all day, and when Ava said she would make her own way to the facility on foot, something in Surina had snapped.

She knew Ava had been avoiding her ever. The backlash for what had felt like a breakthrough at the carnival what Ava finding every reason to not be alone with Surina. Running for miles in the rain rather than riding with someone going to the exact same destination? That was pigheaded even for Ms. Du Mortain.

Then the miraculous had occurred, Ava had given in. The drive had been peaceful so far, quiet reigning in the cab of her trusty old hatchback. The rain continued to beat down as the windshield wipers created a steady rhythm against the glass. Ava spends most of the time staring out the window, but ever so often Surina can feel her attention fall on her.

If it was even a few weeks ago Surina would have taken the opportunity to flirt or tease, but now she worries it’ll only drive Ava even further away. It had felt like they were finally getting somewhere. She knows that perhaps she should just cut her loses; the thought causes her heart to constrict in her chest. It’s far too gone for that now. Even if she tried to move on who could compare to Ava?

With her thoughts occupied, Surina takes the next turn just under the speed limit. Which would be fine if the roads weren’t wet.

It happens in a moment; the tires hit the water on the road and they begin to hydroplane. Everything is a blur as the car begins to slide toward the edge of the road and the trees lining the winding road.

With a wrenching jar and a shudder, the car comes to a stop. Surina winces with the sudden change in speed.

The car door is wrenched open and Ava is there. The rain has darkened her blonde hair and her eyes look wild as they search Surina for injuries. A hand reaches out and draws back before touching her face.

“Are you alright?” Ava’s voice is strained.

“Just shaken up.”

Ava looks at her like she doesn’t believe her, and considering the fact that she can hear how Surina’s heart is hammering in her chest Surina doesn’t blame her.

“I guess I shouldn’t have put off buying new tires.” Surina attempts to lighten the mood.

Ava responds with a growl, “When will you start taking your safety seriously? What if I hadn’t been here? You could have been hurt,” her voice breaks “I could have lost you.”

Surina gasps as the meaning of the words hit her. She stretches a hand out to grab Ava’s. Maybe this is the moment she’s been waiting for; maybe Ava will stop denying whatever this is between them.

Ava straightens and looks everywhere, but at Surina. “We need to get off the road. Move over. I’ll drive the rest of the way.”

Surina moves to the passenger’s seat as Ava climbs behind the wheel. Ava handles the car with precision. As the adrenaline rush from their near accident passed Surina begins to shiver, her teeth rattling with the aftereffects of her body’s reaction. Without taking her eyes from the road, Ava flicks the heat up.

“Thank you.” Surina says

The remainder of drive is spent in awkward silence. The meeting at the facility passes in a blur. If the other members of Unit Bravo noticed any new awkwardness between Surina and Ava they don’t comment on it. Perhaps they are so used to it at this point.

When it is time to head back to Wayhaven, Surina is grateful to see that the rain has stopped. She’ll be heading back alone, Unit Bravo still having tasks to complete.

As she approaches her car Surina’s eyes widen as she sees the very person-sized dent in her front bumper, but that isn’t the only thing that is different. It takes her a moment to figure it out, but she soon realizes that all her tires have been replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
